Love, sex, TORTURE
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Tala's in a sex shop and he's planin stuff to do with Kai! Things are bond to get messy...XD. Lemonnnnnnn! X rated!


Okay! This is like my frist kinky story, so be nicey nice bout it k??? XD.

And Im sry, PKW, I just couldn't wait! I finished it....XDDDD. But plz piont out anything that I should improve onnnn! Thxx!

I dun rly ow anything XDDDD.

* * *

Love, Sex TORTURE

(In the sex shop)

"Hm? What should I get?" Tala thought as he wandered through the shop, looking at some _exotic _and _interesting _items.

The reason why Tala's in a sex shop is that he was planning a surprise for his boyfriend, Kai. Tala was aiming for a sex slave torture theme, where the slave, (Kai) gets tied up on the bed and Tala (the master) with the whip and chains and all kinds of creepy devices. And why does Tala want to do such a thing to Kai? Well, first he felt very sadistic today, secondly, he's horny, and thirdly, Kai just looked so screw worthy.

"Ooo what's this I see?" Tala's eyes came upon a small metallic thing hanging on a rack.

**Vibrating Spiked Cock ring: Brings ULTIMATE pleasure and sadistic discomfort, **It read.

"Excellent..." Tala chucked and grabbed one and tossed it into his basket. (Yes he's buying lots!)

Tala looked around the next aisle and picked up a leather whip, a spike rimmed collar with the chain leash, some flavoured condoms, anal beads, a new vibrator and a brand new dildo for Tala's freakish collection. When Tala was just about to go and pay for them, something caught his eye on one of the shelves. He walked over and it was one of those sexy stripper outfits for Kai to wear, that is, if Tala could force Kai to. Nodding in accomplishment, Tala threw the rest in his basket and skipped down the aisle and to the checkout with glee. The cashier looked at him weirdly but said nothing when Tala dumped all of his _crap _into the counter. Tala just smiled nervously and took out his wallet to pay. After Tala paid, he happily went back to the house, where his lover is.

"Ooo it's gonna be sooo much fun!" Tala giggled madly to himself as he unlocked the front door and opened it.

"I'm hhhooommme my lovely Kaisy!" Tala sang in a sing song voice, followed by a pair of footsteps.

"What made you so happy?" Kai smirked as he came into the living room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and drying his hair with another one.

Tala said nothing. He just stared at Kai like if he was a monster or something. And boy, was Kai just sexy wearing nothing but a towel, and oh, and with that wet hair look too!

"Heh, enjoying the view? Take a picture, it'll last longer. Anyways, what's in the bag?" Kai tried to peek into the bag but was quickly taken away by Tala.

"Nah uh, you can't see it! Come up when I call you." Tala seductively winked at his boyfriend, who raised his eyebrows but obeyed.

When Kai was out of sight, Tala ran up the stairs, zoomed down the hall and slammed the door shut. Tala giggled to himself and opened the bag of _souvenirs _he bought. Tala locked the door and took out everything from the bag. He ripped off the old bed sheets and everything on the bed, and replaced them with dark blood red silk sheets. Then he decorated the room and the bed with a bunch of chains, ropes, medieval looking stuff, and black and red rose petals, lighted candles, making the room look like some kind of romantic yet devilish look, just the way Tala liked it. Tala sniggered away to himself as he pulled out the stripper costume he bought for Kai.

"Kai's gonna wear it even if it kills 'im, I paid good money for it." Tala mumbled to himself.

Tala blew a kiss of perfection to his work of art and sighed happily, knowing that Kai will be HIS soon.

"Kaisy! Come up! I got something for you to wear!" Tala sang on top of his lungs, threatening to shatter the windows.

Footsteps thumped up the stairs, followed by Kai, who's only wearing his boxers and his hair still wet and matted.

"What?" Kai looked at Tala.

"Go change into this," Tala handed Kai the bag. "And come in the room when I call you!"

"You bought me... clothes? I don't really need them..." Kai peered through the bag.

"Oh, but their _special_. Now be a good boy and go change!" Tala lightly patted Kai's head like a little kid, receiving a growl from his boyfriend.

Kai pouted but took the bag and stumped into the bathroom to change.

"He he, Kai's gonna luuurrvve it!" Tala purred and rubbed his hands together with glee, whilst skipping back into the bedroom to get 'changed'.

Kai slammed the door shut and opened the bag Tala had given him. It was clothes all right, but not his 'style' if you know what I mean.

"Kinky bastard..." Kai smirked as he dropped his towel and proceeded to change into the complicated looking outfit.

"Kaaaiiissssyyyy are you doonnnneee?" Tala called from upstairs.

"Almost... god damn stupid outfit...." Kai managed to put it on properly before he spazzes.

"How bout noooww?"

"Okay! I'm coming...geez, impatient much...." Kai opened the door and went to the bedroom.

Tala was waiting in front of the door, and when he saw Kai, he almost had a nosebleed from the sexyness of that boy. Kai was wearing a shiny black leather short top, with ripped bits here and there. Tight black thong that wrapped around him, showing off his _areas._ On the back of the exposing thing, big hot pink bold letters read "fuck me". Completed with some chains and see through fabric haning in some places.

"Like what you see?" Kai gave his perverted boyfriend a sly sexy smirk.

"Ya, if you bend over and-

"Perv." Kai playfully slapped Tala across the face.

"So, are prepared to have some 'fun'?" Tala growled in Kai's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh, making Kai shutter.

Kai didn't say anything, but seductively smiled and nodded, Tala grabbing him and shoved him inside and slammed the door. Once inside, Tala pushed Kai up the wall and kissed him with full force, making Kai moan and respond, their tongues battling for dominance, Tala the winner after a while.

"Here's what we're gonna do, I'm the master, and you're my dirty little slave." Tala gave Kai's ass a quick little slap.

"You mean you're my DIRTY master and I'm the poor little slave." Kai shot back, giving Tala a smirk once again.

"Be quiet, I command you to."

"Phhsh, whatever." Kai rolled his eyes, not knowing that what he just said is going to be ugly. Literally.

"Are you disobeying me?" Tala asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Tala, you're taking it too seriously."

"That's MASTER to you, Kaisy."

"Ya...whatever."

"I see that you are disrespecting me. Come here, you need to be punished. NOW." Tala motioned Kai with his finger.

"Wow...really?" Kai raised his eyebrows.

"I said come! I'm SERIOUS."

"Finnee...." Kai sighed and walked towards his boyfriend.

Tala grabbed Kai and carried him in bridal style to the bed, and threw him down onto it. Then he chained up Kai's arms and legs, along with a leash and a spiked collar on his neck.

"Hey, what the fuck Tala?!" Kai struggled to get free, but failed.

"That's master you're addressing me! And for swearing at you're master like that is going to have some consequences." Tala grinned seductively, licking his hungry lips and staring at the helpless teen before him.

"Feh, like what?" Kai still isn't taking it seriously, wrong move.

"Well, like this." Tala pulled out a leather whip and flashed it in front of Kai's ruby red eyes.

"Ohh your not serious...."

"Ohh yes I am. Watch me." Tala gave a blow at Kai's stomach, making Kai yell and wince from the sharp burning pain.

"OW! What was that for?!" Kai spat, the spot where Tala had hit was now red and stinging.

"For being disrespectful to your master." Tala smiled back.

"Hey, if you think this is funny well th-OWW!"

Tala striked him on the torso, and then on one of his slender pale legs.

"Apoligize and I'll stop this torture." Tala said sadistically, pulling the chain leash on Kai's collar, making them face to face at each other.

"N-no, never..." tears of pain and masculine pride (it's like a guy thing, they don't like loosing their pride!) formed at Kai's crimson eyes, and trickled down slowly, making Tala almost guilty, but not quite yet.

"Heh, fine, you're asking for it, things are gonna get _messy._"

Tala threw the whip away and fondled through the bag. He pulled out a vibrator, the freakish cock ring, and some anal beads. He turned to Kai and grinned, he was enjoying every second of this. Kai gasped as Tala started to kiss and nip at his stomach, taking off the outfit, and licking at his soft nipples.

"Oh god...." Kai moaned as Tala gently bit the soft nubs, trailing down to his stomach.

Kai's back arched as Tala dipped his tongue into his navel, but Tala held his hips down firmly. When Tala got to his groin, he hooked his finger under the thong and slowly pulled it down, revealing Kai's manhood.

"Mmm, what an appatizer I am going to partake." Tala licked his lips and stared at Kai's huge erect cock, making Kai blush. "I wonder what kind of delicacy I am going to have tonight.

"Sperm's on the menu. Lots and lotsa sperm." Kai smirked, making Tala chuckle.

"Sounds good to me. I'll take all." Tala bent down and licked to tip, Kai moaning straight away.

That was music to Tala's ears, and he wanted more of it. But he sustained himself and decided to tease Kai a bit, or at least, until Kai begs. Tala gently flicked his tongue on the head, and swirled the tip around in his mouth, as if he was sucking on a lollypop. Kai was panting like a dog and a blush was painted on his face, watching Tala play with him in his mouth with need. Tala then hummed on the sensitive head, sending blots of pleasure up Kai's spine.

"Hm, you like this don't you, you dirty little bitch..." Tala paused to lick a bead of precum that was leaking out of Kai's slit.

"Mmmhmm..." Kai moaned, enjoying every second of it.

"You didn't answer me Kaisy! Do you like it or not?" Tala bit down on the sensitive velvet tip, making Kai cry in pain, but was shushed by a forceful kiss.

"Y-yes!" Kai cried, again tears of pain emerged from his eyes. (wow, Tala's really into the sadisticness...)

"I can't hear you!" Tala bit down harder, sadistically enjoying it.

"OH GOD YES!!! I LOVE IT! I fucking love it! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!!!" Kai screamed on top of his lungs, desperate for a fuck and the pain Tala's giving Kai.

"It's master to you, Kaisy."

"Alright alright JUST FUCK ME MASTER!"

"That's better..." Tala started to play with Kai gently again, lapping up the precum that was trickling out of Kai's hole.

"Ahhh....FUCK!" Kai's whole body jerked when Tala massaged the slit with his skilled tongue, sending Kai almost over the edge with pleasure.

Tala smirked and decided to turn it up a notch. All at once, without warning, Tala took Kai whole in his mouth, and began sucking his erection with no mercy. Kai's head flew back and literally screamed from pleasure. Tala bobbed his head, pumping the slate haired teen in his mouth, his teeth gently scrapping against the shaft, milking the boy for all he's worth. Kai's panting got heavier and his insides got tighter as he was approaching his release, ready to expel his gift to Tala in any second.

"T-Tal- m-master... I'm gonna...cum....A-AHHHH!!!" Kai looked like he was about to explode.

"Cum, cum for me Kai!" And with one last grunt and a thrust, Kai expelled his seed, the milky white substance splattered on his stomach and chest, and in Tala's mouth.

"That tasted fabulous." Tala licked off all of Kai's semen, cleaning the two of them.

"Hm... more like salty..." Kai pulled himself up a bit and licked off some of his own seed from his hands.

Tala almost came on the spot when he saw there, his precious Kai, chained unwillingly and solidly to a bed, hair messed and sweat and cum covered his body, and tasting himself right in front of Tala. This made Tala want more, way more.

"Oh no, I'm not done with the punishment yet." Tala pushed Kai down back onto the bed and took out the vibrating cock ring.

Kai's crimson eyes widened.

"We're using this." Tala said seductively, kissing Kai on the lips and began to pump Kai's penis again.

"Wait! Stop! It hurts it...ohhhhh...." Tala grinned when Kai stopped fighting and soon, he was erect again.

"Heh...slut." Tala grabbed Kai's cock, and shoved the spiky cock ring up his shaft, the spikes digging in a bit and causing Kai to moan from pain and pleasure.

"Now, my Kaisy, the REAL fun begins." Tala chuckled darkly, looking into Kai's scared and confused eyes.

"Err... what are you up to now...?" Kai asked nervously, afraid that if he moved, the spikes will hurt him.

Tala gave Kai a hungry smile, "Like this." With that, he pressed a small button on the ring.

"W-what do you mean by tha- OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" Kai's head flew back in a wave of pleasure shot into his erection; the cock ring had started vibrating, piercing through his spine.

"I told you so..." Tala said in a sing song voice, clearly enjoy the sight of Kai desperately shaking and twisting from the tortured pleasure that was glued to his cock at the moment.

"S-stop.... Tal-master... please..." Kai gasped.

"Hm, let me think, NO." Tala was enjoying the sight too much to stop it.

Kai tried to move, but was stopped from the pain of the spikes that were digging into the sensitive flesh, and the vibrations weren't helping either. In fact, it was stimulating his penis and forcing him to cum, against his will. But all of this is making Tala hornier than ever. Tala decided he was going to be more evil about it, so he bent down to Kai's erection again and gave it a lick, and his hand reached down and fondled and played with Kai's sacs. Tears ran down Kai's cheeks as he watched Tala do all of this to him, and he could feel his release coming.

"Ah-h.... I-I'm gonna cum...ughh..." Kai managed to sputter out, clutching at the bed sheets and his insides tightening up once again.

"No, not yet." Tala mumbled into Kai's tip, sending more vibrations.

"No-o.. I can't hold it in!" Kai tried to rub himself against the bed sheets, but Tala held his hips in place.

"Naughty. Only I can make you cum." Tala bit the tip and pressed his tongue on the slit, trying to block Kai's release.

"Ahhh! Please! I need to cum...!" Kai could feel the pressure building up in his groin; it was almost unbearable to hold it in.

"No wait, before you do that, there's one more thing." Tala sat up and took out the fat anal beads, grinning at Kai evily. "And since you are so impolite to me, I'm not going to use lube on you."

Kai jerked as Tala pushed each and every one of the beads up his entrance, and thrashing around from the burning pain. Tala squeezed Kai's balls hard when Kai accidently popped one out, and shoved it back into Kai's tight little hole.

"OW! What was that?!" Kai yelled, from the bead shove and Tala's ball grip.

"For doing things that you're not suppose to, that's what." Tala massaged Kai's sacs with his fingers.

Then, without warning, Tala popped out a fat bead, Kai crying out instantly from the sudden jab of surprise. Tala wasted no time and pulled out two more, Kai getting more and more vocal each time.

"Tell me Kaisy, who's your master?" Tala gently tugged at the string.

"Y-yours...master..." Kai panted out, unable to last any longer if the stimulation continued.

"I can't hear you clear enough!" Tala pulled out another bead forcefully out of his hole.

"YOU'RE MY MASTER YOU ARE!!!" Kai screamed out loud.

"Good..." With that Tala pulled out rest of the beads.

Tala almost felt sad when he saw what he had done to Kai. Kai was panting and gasping, his expression looked tortured and tears were dripping down. His slate hair messed and ruffled, his arms and legs have whip lashes and were red and it looked like it stung a lot. His whole entire body with covered with sweat, love bites and cum, and oh, his erection looked painful, with the vibrating spiker and precum was leaking out. So basically, Kai was a mess. So Tala decided to give the poor boy a break, he'll allow Kai to cum this time. Any other way Tala's gonna make him erect again after, so, why not?

"Alright Kaisy, you've been somewhat more obedient, so I've decided that I'm gonna give you a little reward. I will allow you to cum. But you have to listen to me and obey every single command I give you after. Got it?" Tala whispered in Kai's ear.

"O-Okay! I'll do anything! I just wanna cum...!" Kai gasped.

"Hm, alright." Tala turned off the vibrating spike cock ring and pulled it off, and wrapped his hand around Kai's throbbing erection, and started to pump it hard.

"Oh god yes....Ugh..F-FUCKK!! AHH!" It was a matter of seconds before Kai came violently, releasing the creamy substance into Tala's hand and his stomach.

Tala had let Kai lie there and catch his breath for a moment before his sadisticness comes back to him.

"So, remember the deal Kaisy, you have to do what I ask you to do now." Tala smirked, licking off Kai's sperm off his hand, and watching Kai's regretful expression.

"Okay..." Kai knew that Tala's dirty mind is at work, but a promise is a promise, plus Kai didn't want that cock ring on him again.

Tala grinned and unchained Kai's hands, but his feet were still stuck onto the bed.

"Sit up." Kai sat up and tilted his head cutely in confusion, making Tala want to fuck him here and then.

"Now taste yourself." Kai looked at Tala, but said nothing and reached down to his stomach and got some his cum, and slowly brought it to his plush swollen lips, licking and sucking his juice off.

Kai repeated it till Tala stopped him.

"Okay, now run your hands over your nipples, pinch them." Tala watched Kai fondled with himself, doing exactly what Tala had told him to do. It was turning Tala on so much he had to control himself from jumping Kai.

After Kai's nipples were swollen ad stretched out, Tala once again, stopped him.

"Touch yourself Hiwatari! Tease the head a bit." Kai unwillingly wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking it and messaging the tip.

Tala moaned as his erection gave a terrible throb, from watching Kai play with himself. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted a part of the action. Tala climbed onto the bed and ripped off all of his clothing, letting his erection spring free. He then grabbed Kai, who was still touching himself, and pulled his head in front of his throbbing erection.

"Now suck." Tala yanked Kai's mouth down on his manhood, making Kai gag a bit.

Kai obeyed, and deep throated the redhead, gently nipping at the shaft. Tala cried out Kai's name, and clutched at Kai's slate hair. Oh, how he missed this feeling, even if it's just for a day. Still, who wouldn't want a hot sexy guy with an attitude, listening to every command you give him, and giving you one of the best blow jobs ever? I thought so.

"Oh ya, that's the stuff..." Tala could feel his release coming.

"Mmmhmm..." Kai hummed on his erection, sending incredible vibes through Tala.

"Oh I'm gonna cumm AUGH KAII!" Tala released violently into Kai's mouth, making the younger teen gag and pull back trying to swallow everything but some trickled down his chin.

Tala couldn't take it anymore. He needs to fuck him. He MUST fuck him. Kai gasped as he was shoved back down to the bed and Tala madly kissing him and groping him. A whimper escaped from his deliciously swollen lips as Tala unchained his hands, and flipped his over.

"Mm... you are so fuckable Kai..." Tala commented.

"I know you are but what am I?" Kai smirked.

Tala just grinned and without preparation, pounded into Kai, making them both see white. He moved in and out, and thrusted with no mercy, the slap of skin was heard. In and out, in and out, the pleasure was driving both of them over the edge. Tala didn't want to tease Kai anymore, it was so much better when he's pounding into Kai, filling him up, rather than just watch.

"Yes! CUM WITH ME KAI!" Tala quickened his pace, abusing Kai's little hole.

"AH! I'm gonna cum...." Kai's whole body shook from the impact, warmth pooling into his groin.

"I'm Cumming!"

"M-me too..AHHHHH FUCK TALAA!!!" And with one last thrust, the two teens came together, screaming each other's names.

Tala rode out his and Kai's orgasm and collapsed onto Kai. They have had enough for one day.

"So, enjoyed that?" Tala put his arms around Kai, pulling him closer.

"Ya, it was fucking good... except the part where you made chained me to the bed."

"I can't help it, I want you all to myself.... You're just too damn sexy." Tala kissed Kai's forehead.

"Bastard." Kai smirked and returned the kiss, and the two teens fell asleep, charging their body for _tomorrow's activities._

The end!

* * *

FINITO! Plz reveiw! I would be soo happy and glad with glee! XD.

I rly rushed the ending cuz It's rly rly late at night and I want OUTTT! XD.

Thx guys, ~ Blazy.


End file.
